With the globalization of business, industry and trade wherein transactions and activities within these fields have been changing from localized organizations to diverse transactions over the face of the world, the telecommunications industries have, accordingly, been expanding rapidly. While telecommunications technology development has been advancing to keep pace with expanded demands, communication channel bandwidth remains a relatively costly commodity. Bandwidth is the amount of data that can be transmitted via a given communications channel in a given unit of time (generally one second). Channel and bandwidth shortages still remain the factors that limit the full effectiveness of long distance telecommunications; particularly the cost of long range mobile telecommunications. Because of the rapid expansion of industry and commerce telecommunication bandwidth needs over the past decade, the telecommunications industry has been rapidly expanding the worldwide infrastructure needed to satisfy these needs.
One area has been that of Internet Protocol (IP) Telecommunications wherein voice and other audio telecommunications are transmitted over the Internet. In such IP telephonic communications, as well as in most of the conventional wired and wireless Public Service Telephone Network (PSTN) communications, voice communication is broken down into voice packets that are digitized and transmitted over either the traditional PSTN or over the Internet using IP telecommunication Protocols. The text, IP Telephony Demystified, Ken Camp, published 2003, McGraw-Hill, New York, N.Y., describes such transmission of voice packets, particularly in Chapter three, pp. 54-69. These voice packets are generally transmitted by forward packet switching wherein the voice packets are switched at nodes where such packets are stored in queues until spaces in transmission streams arrive at the node to accept the voice packet. Such packet switched telecommunications are quite concerned with the quality of the telephone call. One conventional way to maintain quality of the voice transmission, even during silent periods, is to maintain a level background noise known as white noise. In order to maintain such background white noise, the technology has been interspersing white noise generating packets between transmitted voice packets. These white noise packets contain data for driving white noise generators maintained at receiving telephone stations for converting the data in the white noise packets into generated noise that is interleaved into the audible telephone signal at times of voice silence between voice packages. The most effective white noise generation is currently being done by the Additive Gaussian White Noise (AGWN) generator described in Newton's Telecom Dictionary, 2003, CMP Books, San Francisco, Calif., on page 885; and in more detail in the published article, Generating Noise in VoIP Designs, by F Bourget, Octasic System Design, Mar. 3, 2003, http://www.eedesign.com/story/OEG20030303S0036. While the white noise generated has maintained telephone audible quality, the packets needed for white noise generation, AGWN packets, have become so prevalent in telecommunication channels that channel utilization, i.e. that portion of the transmission channel used for the transmission of data content, has been significantly diminished.